It is known in the art to use bag-in-box (BIB) containers for the storage of syrup, juice concentrate, and other liquids. BIB containers are generally box-shaped and have a bag positioned therein for containing the liquid. A restaurateur (or any other person) can use a BIB container in connection with a pump and one or more canisters of soda water, for example, to form a carbonated beverage and to convey the carbonated beverage to a dispenser.
It is also known in the art to have multi-shelf racks for storing BIB containers. Such racks typically use “level” shelving (e.g., shelves that are substantially parallel with the ground) and “inclined” shelving (e.g., shelves that are substantially angled with respect to the ground). A restaurateur ordinarily makes the choice between level and inclined shelving depending on the requests of the manufacturer of the syrup. For example, one major cola manufacturer requests that restaurateurs store their BIB containers on level shelving, while another major cola manufacturer requests that restaurateurs store their BIB containers on inclined shelving.
It is further desirable to mount peripheral devices from BIB container racks. For example, a variety of fluid-dispensing components, such as comestible fluid-dispensing conduits, valves, pumps, filters, and regulators, may be mounted to rails of a comestible fluid rack. When mounting a regulator, it is desirable to mount its associated pressure gauge in a position that will be visually perceptible by the restaurateur. What is needed in the art is a modular rack that facilitates easy disassembly and transport thereof and that facilitates the easy mounting of peripheral devices thereto. What is also needed in the art is a regulator bracket for mounting a regulator to a rack so as to inhibit inadvertent motion of the regulator.